


Despierta cariño

by laurel_snart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet Simon Lewis, cute Raphael Santiago, little spoon raphael
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Raphael no es una persona a la que le guste despertar temprano, pero a veces, un empujoncito por parte de Simon era todo lo que necesitaba para empezar el día. Esta no es una de esas ocasiones.





	Despierta cariño

**Author's Note:**

> Siendo sincera, yo veo a Raphael como una cosita tierna y apapachable, por lo que decidí escribir este fic cortito sobre dos de mis vampiros favoritos (además de Drácula). Las palabras o frases en itálicas son para cuando hablan en español. Disculpen si hay algún error pero lo escribí a las 3:30 de la mañana.  
> Aún así, espero que lo disfruten. Hasta la próxima !!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

El sol se había ocultado hacía rato y, siendo el líder de un clan de vampiros, se suponía que Raphael debía levantarse muy temprano para ocuparse de las tareas que conllevaba una posición como la suya, pero en algunas ocasiones, el novato tenía ciertas dificultades para hacer que abandonara la cama.

\- Raphie - le susurró Simon en el oído, dejando un delicado beso en su cuello - Despierta cariño.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un pequeño gruñido, ahogado por la almohada en la cual el chico tenía el rostro enterrado. Lewis se mordió el labio para evitar reír: su pareja era tan amenazadora como un gatito cuando se encontraba medio adormilado, y a pesar de que Santiago dijera lo contrario, era la cosa más adorable que el judío alguna vez hubiera visto. La espalda del más bajo estaba pegada al fuerte pecho del polluelo, sin mostrar indicios de querer moverse pronto de su posición; Simon tampoco quería levantarse, pero a veces tenía que hacerlo para arrastrar al latino fuera del lecho, así que lentamente deshizo el abrazo que mantuvo en la cintura de Raphael mientras dormían, deslizándose fuera de la cama y yendo hacia el baño para refrescarse.

Luego de unos minutos salió del cuarto contiguo, y la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos casi hizo que se derritiera: su novio estaba sentado en la cama frotándose los ojos con los puños cual niño pequeño, con el cabello revuelto y un suéter de Simon que le quedaba algo grande. Cuando los orbes marrones del mexicano se cruzaron con los del castaño, una tímida sonrisa asomó a sus labios, mientras que sus brazos se estiraron en dirección al más joven. 

-  _Simon -_ dijo tiernamente, flexionando sus dedos en una infantil demanda. Una risa se le escapó al susodicho, quien se dirigió al lecho en donde se encontraba su líder y compañero para luego sentarse con la espalda pegada a la cabecera, pero al parecer eso no era lo que el muchacho más pequeño quería. - Simon, ven. 

Las manos del latino comenzaron a dar suaves tirones en sus pantalones de pijama, y Lewis las tomó entre las suyas para besar el dorso de cada una. - ¿Qué quieres bebé? 

\- Acuéstate conmigo - susurró, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por el apodo y el suave roce de los labios del otro joven contra su piel. 

\- Me gustaría precioso, pero debes levantarte - dijo el mejor amigo de Clary esperando que funcionara pero, Raphael siendo Raphael, no parecía a estar dispuesto a hacérselo tan fácil: desvió la vista por unos momentos, y cuando lo miró de nuevo, lo hizo por entre sus pestañas. A estas alturas de su relación, Simon sabía perfectamente lo que aquella expresión significaba. 

\- Raphael Santiago, ni siquiera lo intentes - amenazó, pero cuando vio el labio inferior del bajito formando un puchero y sus ojos oscuros agrandándose, supo que no podía resistirse. - Detesto ser tan vulnerable a tu carita de cachorrito. 

-  _¿Significa que dormirás conmigo? -_ preguntó esperanzado el mayor. El chico judío suspiró y asintió, ganándose como recompensa una brillante sonrisa por parte de su lindo novio. -  _Quiero un besito, por favor._

El vampiro recientemente convertido respondió al gesto de su pareja y se inclinó hacia adelante, uniendo sus labios en un tierno mimo; se acomodaron en la cama al separarse, con Raphael apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Simon y los brazos de este rodeando su cintura. 

-  _Te amo Si -_ dijo el líder del clan reprimiendo un bostezo. 

-  _También te amo precioso -_ replicó el chico, dejando un casto beso en su frente. 

En algún momento de la noche había comenzado a llover, y ambos adolescentes fueron arrullados por el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana, disfrutando la sensación de paz que los rodeaba. Y si no aparecieron hasta recién entrada la madrugada, nadie tenía por qué saberlo.  

 


End file.
